roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Frosted Snowland
Frosted Snowland is the third world in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. Here, the player meets the third point, Compale. To access the level, the player must have Shallare's symbol to reach it from the hub world. The level is heavily inspired by Christmas, snow, and ice. This is also the first world with a boss battle in it. Frosted Snowland is represented by a snowflake. It possesses several references from Sweet Skies in Adventure Forward: Star Savior. Stars Top of the Snowman (1st Star) For this star, you must go down the left path (the marble path). After the marble part, you're going to encounter some ice. Take the path normally, climb up the snowman, and the star will be on top of the snowman's hat. Snowball Course (2nd Star) Like the first star, you have to go down the left path. After the marble part, go up the steps that have the snowflakes on them, then climb the tree to the left, to get on top of the little hill, and get inside the marble. For the rest of the star, you're in the marble. Just follow the path, then at the end, you have to climb a pole to get the star. Down the Polar Axis (3rd Star) For this this star, you have to take the right path (the snowflake path). Jump across the snowflakes, then go up the steps to your right. You're going to see a thwomp on the steps. Then jump over the obstacles, and you'll reach a part where there is a conveyor. Go down the path, then get onto the pole that's beside one of the conveyors. On top of the pole, is a snowflake you can walk on, so walk on the snowflake, and follow the upper path. Then, you'll find yourself in a cave where spike appear where you walk, so you have to keep moving. Find your way to the button, then go through the door. After that, there are going to be obstacles, then an arrow pointing to where to go. Go down the hole, then jump down the triangles, avoiding the dark blue. At the bottom, will be a star. Saving Christmas (4th Star) Once again, you have to go to the right path. This time, do every thing normal, but don't go on the pole this time. instead, go through normal path, press the button, then go in the canon. Then you have to get on the hill. After this, press the button to let the bridge up, and cross without touching the snowflakes. The rest of it is straightforward. After a few rooms, you'll go down a hole, which leads you to the star. You don't even save Christmas. Red Coins Red Coin 1 Behind where you spawn, behind a column. There's also a random pole that can be found, but serves no purpose at all. Red Coin 2 On the left path (marble path), when the marble part is done, the red coin should be atop a tree where you land. Red Coin 3 In the ice section right after the marble section, there is a red coin in plain sight. Red Coin 4 After the ice section, on the big snowflake, there should be a coin. Red Coin 5 This coin's right after the 4th coin, on the snowflake. Red Coin 6 After you get up the broom, there should be a little alley place, with the red coin. Red Coin 7 After you get up the broom, go to the right of the snowman. The red coin should be there. Red Coin 8 After getting onto the second segment of the snowman, go to the ledge to the right. Red Coin 9 After jumping onto the snowman's hat, jump down to the tip of the nose to collect the next red coin. Red Coin 10 The ninth red coin is behind the ice wall on the right path. Traverse the snowflakes, jump to the other side, then traverse more snowflakes. Red Coin 11 Use the jump pad used to get up to the star Saving Christmas, then walk on the thin wall to reach the next red coin. Harder Alternate: Jump from the canon's edge to the thin wall. Red Coin 12 Get to the start of the bridge of Santa's Stronghold, then turn right. Be careful! Red Coin 13 Enter Santa's Workshop, then hop onto the tree. Red Coin 14 After you get past the sliding presents, use the tree to jump up to the vent. Then, go through. Red Coin 15 Go on the present conveyor, then go behind the present dispenser. Red Coin 16 In the ice maze, traverse the maze, but go past the exit to the next "hallway" to get the next coin. You must be quick before the spikes catch up to you. Challenge Course and Boss Battle You need 6 Stars to access Compale's challenge. But, like all of the other challenges, you have to talk to him to take on his challenge. Unlike most challenges, the color scheme doesn't change much. The color scheme is still white and blue, but it's darker due to the lighting. This challenge doesn't use the same map unlike the previous ones, but it has similar obstacles. Most of this course does not have symbol walls, since it is very linear . This challenge also has giant trees all around, which weren't in the original. And once you've reach the center of the spiked snowball, you have your first boss fight! In this boss fight, you fight Compale. To fight him, you have to use the shooting star given at the start, and shoot him with it. He fights you by shooting ice projectiles at you. And when he loses half of his health, he shifts to his true form. He then acquires more harder attacks that he uses. Once you defeat him, he congratulates you, and gives you his symbol. Soundtrack Main Theme - Snowball Park from Super Mario 3D World Secondary Theme - Frozen Hillside from Kirby Air Ride Santa's Stronghold - Frozen Factory Zone 1 from Sonic Lost World The Polar Axis - Frost from Homestuck Challenge Course - Heir of Grief from Homestuck Before/After Boss Battle - Stormspirit from Strife Compale's Boss Battle - Firelight from Kubbi Compale's True Form - Dark Matter 2 from Pokémon Super Mystery DungeonCategory:Worlds Category:Worlds in Adventure Forward 2